


【权贵】美好的哲学课 13-14

by Huangguakekeke



Category: hqfg
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangguakekeke/pseuds/Huangguakekeke





	【权贵】美好的哲学课 13-14

13

黄明昊早上就被微信消息震醒了，王子异发来的一篇微信公众号推文，喊黄明昊一起做吃瓜群众。具体吃谁的瓜呢，当然是范丞丞的。

“你快看，他新作被扒出来抄袭。哪里有才了，现在还在扒他，估计都是抄袭借鉴的，黄明昊，你快醒醒吧！”王子异在微信上发过来语音。黄明昊听了一下就清醒了，赶紧点开推文看。

范丞丞的新作今天发布了出来，公开竞标P城的T3航站楼的公共艺术，被人发现和同样是参与竞标的有个独立设计师作品相似度少说百分之八十。但是对方放出朋友圈和其余社交网络的截图，表明了是他先发出来，是他的原创，一口咬死范丞丞厚脸皮搞抄袭。

说来也可笑，即使差不了几天半个月，几乎都是同期作品，抄不抄袭很难断定。官方一时半会儿没发话，网上“范丞丞抄袭”却已经传的沸沸扬扬。

黄明昊持怀疑态度，但王子异似乎就一口咬定范丞丞是抄袭了。王子异见过两个和范丞丞有瓜葛的男人，下场还都是被范丞丞给渣了，早就在心里给范丞丞贴了人品不好的标签。作品如人品，肯定抄袭没跑了。

王子异一早上看到就转发给黄明昊和那个学弟，劝他们赶紧别再吹范丞丞有才了，也不要再被迷的不要不要的了。

黄明昊没多聊这个话题，他也说不清楚，他不是圈子里的人，但范丞丞的作品看着确实和那个独立设计师的很像，这是不可否认的，外行都看的出来的事实。可艺术界、设计界天下一大抄，众说纷纭，公说公有理，婆说婆有理。

没去多想，就被新一天里学校的破事儿忙的晕头转向，也没多管了。最近有个朋友的朋友在追他，叫肖仁。三天两头的约他一起吃饭，礼物也接二连三，黄明昊拒绝了大部分，只收了几样便宜的东西。

晚上黄明昊和肖仁吃完饭才回家，正赶上法定假期，明天周五也不用上课，周末变小长假。单身男青年的标配就是一台游戏机和零食可乐，黄明昊也没逃出这个魔爪，PS4玩着一下就到了深夜。

“叮铃铃”突然门铃被按响了，黄明昊愣了一下，小区门禁应该还是很严格的，应该不是什么坏人，况且按铃的话那人应该还下楼下。只不过这挑在半夜三更来敲门，怕也不是个好邻居。

黄明昊打开连接楼下的视讯，看到了一张熟悉的脸，是范丞丞。“嗨，好久不见。”黄明昊硬着头皮打招呼，不知道这是怎么了，范丞丞怎么突然就就来找自己了。

范丞丞那头没声音，似乎是沉默了很久，久到让黄明昊以为视讯的语音功能是不是坏了。“我能上来坐坐吗？”范丞丞掐在了黄明昊耐心耗尽之前，把目的道出。

“你......哎，算了。你上来吧。”黄明昊本来想说什么，想赶走楼下那个人，但这么晚了，看起来对方整个状态还不太好。黑夜里模糊的视讯功能，更是显得范丞丞孤独而颓废，黄明昊心一下就软了。

玻璃的公寓楼门打开了，范丞丞算算自己有些时没来过这里了，之前来的倒是勤快的很，也不知道那人有没有怪过自己，骂过自己，乃至诅咒自己。但现在这些疑问都不是问题了，黄明昊放范丞丞上楼了，这三更半夜的，态度已经了然。

“我就是想见你了，对不起......”这是黄明昊打开门之后范丞丞说的第一句话。然后黄明昊就被人抱住了，被抵在玄关的收纳柜上强吻了一番。也不是不情愿，黄明昊却还是挣扎了半天，他推不开范丞丞，况且他闻到了范丞丞身上的酒味，还混着点烟味以及已经基本消散了的香水味。

那个香水闻起来像篝火味儿，又像檀香，辛辣温暖调子，只有范丞丞适合和欣赏的来这味道。黄明昊心里竟觉得有点美意，他想的是：很好，至少来之前范丞丞没去和别人一起喝酒，至少不是喷浓浓香水味的0号或者女人。

“怎么了？”黄明昊还是趁机推开了黏着他不放的范丞丞，问道，“出什么事了？”

黄明昊能猜到一点儿，毕竟抄袭话题的舆论中心就在自己面前这个人身上。范丞丞不论抄没抄袭，被人议论都不可能不为所动的，他的情绪波动平常就很大，遇到这种事儿，这会估计郁闷极了。

“是工作上的事吗？”黄明昊试探着问了。

“嗯……你知道啦……？”范丞丞声音低低的哑哑的，靠着黄明昊的肩膀说。他职场已经失意，现在是化悲愤为力量，想来情场得意一下。

黄明昊安慰似的回搂住他的脖子，摸摸范丞丞的耳垂，告诉他：“我相信你，你绝对不会抄袭。”其实黄明昊也不知道，但他这会儿只能这么安慰他。

“嗯，我没有......但现在说不清，我快被人骂死了……”范丞丞的头越埋越低，他和黄明昊的身高差一点儿，刚好就是他一低头就能靠在黄明昊肩窝里的高度。

黄明昊想了半天，也不知道该怎么说接下来的话，只是拍了拍范丞丞的背，然后放开这个怀抱，说：“我给你冲点蜂蜜水，解解酒。”范丞丞也没再言语，只是脱了鞋，跟在黄明昊身后进了屋。

黄明昊的电视上还停留在游戏的界面，茶几上还有开了封的薯片，一袋百奇和一罐可乐。范丞丞往地毯上一坐，倒在懒人沙发上。懒人沙发是对着电视机的，上  
面有个凹陷，很明显黄明昊来给他开门之前，就坐在这上面。

不是温热的蜂蜜水，这次换了热乎乎的蜂蜜柚子茶，还有一点儿小点心。范丞丞吃了咸口的小点心，又一边看着黄明昊打游戏，一边喝蜂蜜柚子茶，喝到嘴里的柚子皮嚼起来还有一点儿苦苦的。

“你......”  
“你......”

两个人异口同声地开了口，一时间就卡在了那里。范丞丞相问黄明昊朋友圈送他礼物那个人是谁，是怎么回事儿，想知道黄明昊有没有答应那个人和他在一起。

黄明昊想问的相比之下就简单多了，他想问范丞丞什么时候离开。他准备结束游戏，收拾一下就洗洗睡了。

“你怎么过来的？不会是开车来的吧？”黄明昊在下逐客令了，但他真的怕范丞丞有时候脑子犯混，酒驾可不行。

“我打车过来的。从工作室。”范丞丞说。也不知道加个地点是在解释，还是想说明什么。

“那我就放心了，你打车回家吧，早点休息。”黄明昊说完就去关电视，然后收了下茶几上的零食垃圾，准备往卧室走去。

“你不想见我，从开始就想赶我走......”范丞丞站起来，拦住黄明昊的去路，“可我想见你，我一直在想你，这么说可能有点儿扯，但是是真的。”

“......”黄明昊内心在默数范丞丞从他的生活里人间蒸发了多少天，瘪了瘪嘴，一副不相信的样子。

“我就是怂，没想清楚，觉得对不起你。”范丞丞说话有点混乱，估计是酒精的作用。好在虽然毫无条理的话语，一点儿说服力也没有，但是喝了酒这事儿是把双刃剑，还给他壮了不少胆，有些话在心中，不吐不快。

“我想和你在一起，只对你好的那种。”范丞丞顿了顿又说：“认真的......”

黄明昊还是推开他，然后想回自己卧室，“给你半个小时想想明白吧，我去洗个澡，你想走就走吧，记得锁门就行。”黄明昊转身进了卧室，然后把门关上了，也不知道上没上锁，就留了范丞丞一个人愣在客厅。

 

14

范丞丞觉得，黄明昊这门儿关的，是有点儿生气了。同样这也可以是一个机会，是个无声的邀请，看似是留范丞丞过夜的意思，唯一需要的是让范丞丞考虑清楚两个人的关系。

范丞丞现在是坚定的，他觉得自己想好了，并且刚刚也说了。他想和黄明昊在一起，没什么什么话能比这更直接准确的表达自己的意思了。

不到半个小时的时间，黄明昊洗完澡，估计从主卧的浴室走了出来，范丞丞听见卧室传出走动的声音。这半小时他度秒如年，如坐针毡，黄明昊洗完了澡也迟迟不开门，急的范丞丞抓耳挠腮。

正想着要不要去敲门，黄明昊就出来了。从他进主卧开始，半个小时一分不多，一分不少。

“没走啊，想好啦？”黄明昊问。

“嗯……我是真心喜欢你的。”

“那你不会明天就逃跑了吧？”黄明昊调侃道。

“不......”黄明昊听完偷偷笑，他心里是不敢真的相信范丞丞，但此情此景，不相信也说不过去。

范丞丞对于黄明昊家里的构造，早已熟记在脑海里，他想要先去洗个澡，去一去身上的酒味和那股子烟味、油墨味。然后他要留下来过夜，最好还能发生点什么，让黄明昊食髓知味，从此离不得他。

范丞丞心里反正盘算的美滋滋的。见黄明昊从阳台的储藏柜里拿出一套新的洗漱用品，毛巾、牙刷，甚至还找了自己的一件oversize的休闲T恤，一齐地递给范丞丞，这是默认了范丞丞留下来过夜。

浴室有两个门，一个是连接客厅的，还有个连着主卧。范丞丞从客厅这边走进去浴室，里面还有十足的水汽，镜子都还看不清楚。他伸手去擦干净上面的水珠，一抹一道水珠汇成的细流簌簌地落，这会儿才看清自己的样子。

他从工作室里直接来的，今天好几个来关心他的朋友，坐在工作室里，一起讨论了如何应对这个抄袭问题，还开了好几瓶酒喝光了。无关的人的电话范丞丞都拒接了，他也不想回家，妈妈的安慰是最无力的，因为他知道，不论他做了什么家里的妈都只会说他是对的站在他这边，只有宠溺。

但他想找个安慰的时候，第一想来的就是黄明昊这里试一试，看看那个人还会不会对他敞开怀抱，不计前嫌。范丞丞觉得自己果然看对了，自己喜欢的人就是单纯天真的有点儿不一般。那什么野路子来的白老师，范丞丞看他连一个电话都没打来过。

镜子里的人，脸色不好，皮肤有点儿暗沉，加上在工作室里窝了一天衣服已经褶皱成一团，整个人都没有了以往的光鲜。范丞丞把自己洗了个干净，从头到脚，然后把自己的脏衣服扔进了洗衣机，打开了speedwash才进了那人的卧室。

他在这张床上打过小盹，搂过黄明昊，却没躺着从睡梦中醒来迎接过清晨的太阳。他觉得今天能有些质变，比如，他能抱得美人归，还能拥抱太阳。

“我好困，关灯啦？”黄明昊是真的困的眼睛都眯着，但他缩着身子窝在床的一边，又显得他很局促不安，是因为第一次和人分享自己的私人空间吗？

“嗯……你睡吧。”范丞丞抓紧躺下，黄明昊看着他躺好才“啪”的关掉了床头的灯。听觉顺着视觉的骤减而增强，两个人都能听着对方的呼吸声，黄明昊准备进入梦乡了，他实在是太困了。

范丞丞的体温很高，是个实打实的火炉，不像黄明昊虽然虚火上着却极怕冷，有范丞丞在一旁，黄明昊从心底里觉得温暖踏实。黄明昊迷迷糊糊正想着：今天范丞丞安生了，看来是真的因为舆论很“受伤”，不然两个人不能够只盖着棉被纯睡觉。

果然，不一会一只温热的手就伸了过来。范丞丞觉得自己羞涩的像个第一次开房的处男，不然也不会怂到等关灯了抹黑才开始有所行动。

黄明昊几日不见，腹部的肌肉更紧实了，似乎有专门锻炼过。“你摸我腹肌干嘛？”黄明昊这肯定是睡不着了，也没转过身去，只是先说了句话，“喜欢啊？喜欢自己练一个去。”

“......我，我以前也有过的好不好……”范丞丞尽力挽回自己的形象，他觉得他的小黄老师说话没以前那么温柔了，居然还嘲笑他那“一块腹肌”的肚子。

“行行行，都好。”黄明昊笑范丞丞幼稚，然后转过身来，黑暗里借着点窗外的光线，看着范丞丞滴溜溜地眼睛，“你是不是都盘算好了，觉得我肯定会留你？”

“这可是你自己说的，我是怀着一百二十分诚意来的，所以一定是我打动了你，对不对？”范丞丞轻轻笑着说完，还没等黄明昊回答，范丞丞就先堵住了的嘴，被吃进去的那个音，像是个“不”字，但范丞丞现在不想去多纠结，毕竟男人都会口是心非。

“你有没有找别人？我看有个人追你追的紧呢……”范丞丞把下巴靠在黄明昊的肩膀上，腻歪的很。

“是追的紧，不过我之前还相了一次亲。”黄明昊丝毫不介意这句话会影响范丞丞的情绪。果不其然，范丞丞鼻子出气儿，轻轻哼了一声。

“你们上床啦？”范丞丞直接问出其实最想知道的事情，不自觉地圈着黄明昊的手臂都收紧了些，像个小孩子在保护自己的玩具似的护着。

“哈哈哈哈，我们属性不合，相亲之前都不知道，这不可能发生什么吧，对不对？”黄明昊说的话模模糊糊，没有说明那时是如何发现的属性不合这件尴尬事儿。当然，也有点哄着范丞丞的意味。

“哦？这么尴尬吗！？”范丞丞似乎也觉得好笑，一副不可思议的样子。黄明昊就“嗯”了一声，突然沉默了。他情不自禁想起来范丞丞的朋友圈，他好想也问问对方朋友圈里的那个人，“他是谁”，“他干什么的？”“你们上床了吗？”

但最终还是没有开口，黄明昊只是不太满意地努了努嘴，然后主动靠过去，亲吻这个职场失意需要“安慰”的男人。范丞丞喜欢在接吻分开的时候叼住黄明昊的下嘴唇，丰满的下嘴唇被润泽之后就像一块巧克力一样丝滑。

“哟，今天挺主动。”范丞丞说。

“我不是一直都挺主动的吗？巴巴地等着你来临幸。”黄明昊说的特别诚恳，也不知道是装可怜还是真可怜。

“瞧你那可怜劲儿，你说我怎么就这么喜欢你呢？”范丞丞好像在自言自语，又好像在深情告白。黄明昊就偷偷地笑，也不表态，他知道范丞丞说的话是真心，可就是这真心的保质期，他还没摸透彻。

范丞丞听了黄明昊的笑才更加放心了似的，一把翻身把人压在自己身下，“我反正跑不了了，就栽你这儿了。你也不准跑。”说完就去解黄明昊的睡裤，也不知道黄明昊怎么想的，睡觉还穿的严严实实，睡衣睡裤内裤一应俱全，睡衣扣子都扣的一个不落。

“穿这么多干嘛？防我啊？”

黄明昊自然是因为有点儿怕冷，但他觉得说实话实在有煞风景的嫌疑。“防的了君子，防不了小人。”他存心刺激范丞丞。

还偏偏范丞丞就吃这套，三下五除二就把黄明昊剥了个干净，要让他见识见识什么叫“小人”。不仅如此，范丞丞还对黄明昊怎么让他羞怎么来。他看着黄明昊身上每一处都是全新的，都是没被别人玩过调教过的，心里只有一阵暗爽。

黄明昊面对这个人已经对自己知根知底的男人，也不装模作样了，不会做就是不会做，他还是块处女地，大剌剌地敞开着，等待开垦。范丞丞抬起黄明昊的脚，露出来等着它进入的小口，那处正紧紧闭着，于是他用手戳了戳，又抠了抠，黄明昊都反应不大。

然而最终黄明昊还在败在范丞丞手下，他把黄明昊的腿分的很开，然后趴下身去，用舌头又去戳了戳刚才那个地方。“嗯！......”黄明昊无言以对，只觉得羞耻，那种骨头都痒痒的难堪，被别人窥视最难以启齿的地方的羞涩，又隐约觉得期待。

正当黄明昊想象，范丞丞会如何品评这种触感乃至“口感”，他觉得范丞丞应该会说点什么让他羞愤到把头埋进被子里的骚话来的时候，范丞丞却出乎意料的安静，只是不经意间，把舌头滑了进去。

卷起的舌尖勾住了缩瑟的洞口，深入浅出，勾的黄明昊呼吸都乱了。他觉得这感觉很上头，比喝了烈酒还上头，“嗖”的一下血液全涌到脑袋上，思维能力减退，脸一定也涨得通红。

他吓得把腿弓起来，缩到一起，不好放在范丞丞的身上，又落不到床上，一时间有点些尴尬。范丞丞知道黄明昊的动静，那呼啦啦在空中乱晃的捉摸不定的双腿，险些夹了或者踢了他的脑袋。

他把那只无处安放的脚收到怀里，又扭头亲了一下他的脚背，示意黄明昊别再乱动了。这时沾满了水泽的穴口已经含苞待放，范丞丞自然把自己的家伙也不再藏着掖着，紧绷绷的裤裆早就容不下的大鸟即将去新天地一展雄风。

“你好乖，你都不找别人的，这儿还是那么紧。”

“哦。”黄明昊应该是害羞了，回了个单字，就瞪眼睛看着范丞丞。看的范丞丞心里发毛，他猛地想起自己之前发的仅黄明昊可见的那条愚蠢的朋友圈。黄明昊是个乖宝宝，自己倒是一如既往的野，还晒出来给黄明昊看过，自己刚刚那话简直是哪壶不开提哪壶。

“对不起......”范丞丞也不知怎么的，就是想道歉给黄明昊听，为他之前所做的一切。

“别给我道歉了……我不介意。”黄明昊等不及今晚上磨磨叽叽，行事风格拖泥带水的范丞丞，趁机反扑到范丞丞身上，压住了他。

“你，你干嘛？”范丞丞疑惑地说，黄明昊的胸口离他很近的趴在他身上。他问完忍不住去舔了一口，黄明昊的皮肤难得的温暖，可能因为情动，不是平时微微凉的温度。

黄明昊懒得理他，坐在范丞丞身上拿屁股上的软肉去蹭他那东西，一边是冰冰凉凉的臀肉，一边是硬的发烫的阴茎。范丞丞算是看懂了，黄明昊今天是准备“在上面”。

蹭着蹭着耐不住性子的就变成了范丞丞，他帮着忙，让黄明昊自己乖乖坐上去，用柔软细腻的肠壁去含住自己，而不是再继续蹭这两团脂肪堆积的翘屁股。

范丞丞抓着黄明昊的手，让他放在自己的肩上，然后看着黄明昊有些艰难的上下抬动自己的屁股，似乎这个姿势让他腿很酸，黄明昊轻轻嘟了嘟嘴。范丞丞看的心痒痒的，又想去咬他肉嘟嘟的嘴唇，就像汁水丰厚的大樱桃，咬一口不仅解馋，还能解渴。

“你累的话，试一试前后晃，我也会舒服。”范丞丞教他，黄明昊直愣愣地点头。

有了第一次被开苞的经验，这次倒显得不那么疼了。再说了是黄明昊自己把控插入的进程，一切进行都很顺利。

但黄明昊不疼，却也不爽，他从不知道男人硬起来是这个样子，此刻他就觉得像根棍子堵在自己身体里，还要带着这跟棍子晃晃身体。黄明昊自己是没什么舒不舒服可言的，可看着范丞丞也不太有愉悦的表情，他有点欲哭无泪，猜自己是不是有什么没做对的步骤。

实在是不太自信，黄明昊小声问道：“你这样会舒服吗？”他说着扭着屁股，前后晃动，争取博回一点面子。

“嗯……你学的真快。”

范丞丞说的不假，黄明昊学的快得很，简直一点就通，让他晃晃腰扭扭屁股，他能把范丞丞伺候的服服帖帖，半句话都说不出来。这也是之前范丞丞一直没把他当个雏儿来考量的重要原因之一，若不是到了最后一步实在是骗不了人。可上次还羞答答躺平等待被进入的人，这会儿都学会了在上位自己主动。

但让黄明昊自己动实在又太慢了，虽然范丞丞有点舍不得黄明昊那种有点担惊受怕的小表情，那人低垂着眼，撑在着范丞丞的胸口或者肩头，自己动几下，又悄悄地抬眼接着月光打量范丞丞的表情。两个人第三次目光撞在一起的时候，范丞丞就耐不住的抱起来黄明昊，往上猛的送腰，连顶了好几下，然后把黄明昊放倒在柔软的床垫上。

可能习惯了被插入，黄明昊觉得自己后面的窄道里有点发麻，一种难以言表的巧妙感觉正逐渐成型、放大。直到范丞丞找到他肠壁上一个肉粒似的小突起，不大明显，但应该就是那里，对着那处猛干几下，黄明昊就哼哼唧唧地，然后扭头想去把脸埋在枕头里。

“你干嘛不看我？”范丞丞也不知是不是吃了枕头的醋，硬把黄明昊的头掰回来，让他对着自己。黄明昊极不好意思的张张嘴，没说出话来，却被人坏心的又重击了几下那个隐蔽在体内的引起快感的开关，不受控的呻吟声就顺势从他嘴里流出来。

黄明昊下巴被范丞丞抵着，不让他扭到一边，黄明昊干脆把眼睛直接闭上了。“你为什么不看我？”范丞丞又问，“这么不喜欢我？”

“我觉得...我的表情，肯定很丑……”黄明昊瘪了瘪嘴，才不好意思地说道。

范丞丞听完，“噗嗤”一声就笑了出来。他没见过这么可爱的人，既然是怕自己的表情丑，最后闭上眼睛的那动作，简直像个鸵鸟似的，那人怎么不干脆来蒙住他范丞丞的眼睛。

“我看着你的表情，我知道你肯定很舒服。你不看看我，你怎么知道我怎么想的，你就不知道我觉得和你做爱有多爽。”范丞丞大言不惭，慷慨陈词，逗得黄明昊又羞又笑，忍不住亲了亲对方，这嘴儿今天怎么油腔滑调的抹了蜜似的。

黄明昊把脚勾着范丞丞的后腰上，让两个人尽可能的挨的紧一点，然后亲不厌似的，抱着范丞丞的脑袋不放，专对着他的嘴唇蹂躏。他现在比任何时候都主动，主动到让范丞丞觉得一切胜券在握......


End file.
